Vom verlorenen zum wiedererlangten Paradies
ReFile0010-16.jpg|Eine Paradies-Vorstellung 2014484_univ_lsr_lg.jpg|Auferstehung Vorwort Vernichtung Babylons der Großen '''durch die politischen Mächte Auf Iniitiative und beschlossen durch den Welt-Sicherheitsrat und unterstützt durch die UNO-Vollversammlung. Die Tendenz dazu zeigte sich schon am Anfang des 21. Jhdts. Die Regierungen waren es leid, ihre Macht mit religiösen Hardlinern und Extremisten zu teilen! Fantasie Geschichten aus der Zeit nach Harmagedon 1. Geschichte -Eine Weile nach Harmagedon Bearbeiten '''Nach dem Zusammenbruch der Alten Ordnung –und einige Jahre in der Neuen Ordnung Es war eine gewisse Zeit nach dem Zusammenbruch der Alten Ordnung oder wie die Bibel es ausdrückt, nach der großen Drangsal und dann Harmageddon; dass ich mich mit meinem Sohn Daniel auf eine Suchfahrt begab. Wir suchten nach Gegenständen der Alten Welt, welche noch zu gebrauchen waren. Diese waren zu markieren, in eine Datei einzutragen und dann den Einsammel-Trupps zu melden. Diese würden sie aufsammeln und sie zur Wiederverwertung oder dem Recyclen zuführen. Während des Zusammenbruchs, als Alle die Städte in Scharen verließen, hatten sie viele Dinge des Alten Systems mitgeführt. Noch nach Jahren erreichten wir immer noch noch Plätze an denen Menschen gestorben waren und viele Dinge hinterließen, ohne die sie meinten nicht leben zu können. Einige Gegenstände, die wiederverwendbar waren, wurden abgeholt und zur Reparatur gebracht, andere zur Schrott-u. Materialverwertung transportiert. Dies war der dritte Tag unseres Ausflugs und wir fanden nicht mehr viele wiederverwendbare Dinge. „Daniel! Warte doch!“ Sagte ich, mein Pferd antreibend zu schnelleren Gang. „Warum so eilig?“ Ich drehte mich im Sattel, blickte zurück, als er mir antwortete: „Ich möchte ein neues Gebiet erhalten. Hier ist alles abgesucht. Es ist nichts Verwertbares mehr zu finden.“ „Du solltest Dir mehr Zeit lassen. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, unseren Planeten aufzuräumen und zum Paradies zu machen. Ihr Jüngeren werdet nicht mehr „alt“ werden und befürchten müssen, eure Zeit würde ablaufen.“ Darüber nachdenkend, was ich sagte, konnte ich mich nicht helfen und musste über mich selbst lachen. Dort war Daniel, er war schon 35 und ich blieb dabei, ihn einen Jugendlichen zu nennen. Wenn Du uns Beide sehen würdest, Du würdest denken, wir wären Brüder mit nur ein paar Jahre zwischen uns. Du würdest nicht bemerken, dass ich mehr als 100 J. Älter wäre. „Nun wird es Zeit, dass wir uns ein Nachtlager herrichten. Der Baumkreis da droben schaut nach einen schönen Schlafplatz aus für heute Nacht. Lasst uns einen Wettlauf machen.“ Daniel gab seinem Pferd die Absätze in die weichen, welches hochstieg und in einer Staubwolke dahin schoß. Du würdest meinen, es renne das Kentucky-Derby. Nicht dass er wüßte, was das wäre. Als ich die Bäume erreichte, Daniel leerte die Satteltaschen. „Warum brauchst Du so lange, Alter Mann?“ „Alter Mann?!“ Dafür musst DU das Abendessen kochen.“ Ich glitt vom Pferd, öffnete das Sattelgeschirr und nahm den Sattel vom Rücken. Dann löste ich die Zügel von Starfox, rieb ihn trocken, neigte meinen Kopf an seinen und schaute ihn in die Augen: „Du kannst losrennen und spielen. Aber sei zurück am Morgen, hast Du gehört?“ Als Zeichen der Zustimmung ging sein Kopf nach unten. Er drehte sich auf der Hinterhand herum, machte einen Satz, ging in den Galopp und war im nu verschwunden, um so schnell wie möglich zu Ellie May, Daniels Pferd zu kommen. Lachend wendete ich mich zum Camp: „Du weißt Daniel, deine Mutter würde gerne deinem Kopf mit der Bratpfanne fühlen lassen, wie sie darüber denkt, Dein Pferd den Namen 'Ellie Mai zu geben“. Lachend legte er einige Scheite auf das Feuer und sagte: „Ich weiß das Du meine Gedanken kennst, warum ich es tat. Magst Du einen Kaffee“ Er zog eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Hemdtasche und öffnete sie, griff rein und entnahm der Dose ein Erbsen-großes Kügelchen und steckte es in die Mitte des Holzstoßes, drückte es Kügelchen auf und eine dunkle Flüssigkeit tränkte das Holz. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die Flüssigkeit entzündete und der Holzstoß in Flammen aufging. Schnell begann der Kaffee zu kochen und unser Abendessen konnte beginnen. Später in der Nacht, während wir auf der Roll-Matratze lagen und über die Pläne des nächsten Tages sprachen, fragte Daniel mit Besorgnis in der Stimme: „Papi, was ist los?“ „Was meinst Du damit?“ „Warum du weinst!“ Ich ergriff seine feuchten Fingerspitzen, zog sie weg und war überrascht, als eine Träne über meine Wange glitt. „Nein, ich bin glücklich. 2. Geschichte: Tagebuch eines HARMAGEDON Überlebenden Bearbeiten ''' ' 'Überlebenstag Eins nach Harmageddon': Es scheint schon lange Zeit vergangen zu sein, seitdem wir Schüsse und Schreie hörten , heute war es wirklich ruhig. Die letzten Wochen waren schrecklich. Totale Anarchie, alle drehten durch. Nicht so die Brüder - wir alle sahen Einer nach dem Anderen. Später mussten wir fliehen und verstecken uns, wo wir nur konnten. Bill und ich waren für ein paar Tage allein auf uns selbst angewiesen. Wir gingen auf der Suche nach Nahrung für eine Gruppe von Zeugen, aber später wurden wir von ihnen getrennt. Wir fanden ein paar Konservendosen in einem ausgebrannten Bauernhaus, aber als wir Schüsse hörten, entschieden wir uns, dort für die Nacht zu verbergen. In der Ferne sahen wir Menschen um ihr Leben rennen. Der Ausdruck des Entsetzens in ihren Gesichtern, ein Anblick den ich nie vergessen werde. Aber seit dem Morgen war es soo still! Den ganzen Morgen sangen die Vögel und die Sonne schien. Wir konnten Rauch hoch in den Himmel aufsteigend sehen, von Bränden in entfernten Städten, aber abgesehen davon war es heute völlig. Zur Mittagszeit hatten Bill und ich beschlossen, es sei sicher genug, um nach den Anderen zu schauen. Überall, wo wir hinschauten, sahen wir Leichen, auch Menschen zusammengesackt an den Lenkern ihrer Autos, manche sogar mit Autos wo der Motor noch lief. Könnte alles vorbei sein? Nach einer Stunde Weg fanden wir eine andere Familie aus unserer Versammlung. Sie waren so glücklich, uns zu sehen. Sie hatten den ganzen Tag keine Anzeichen einer Störung bemerkt. Als wir weitergingen kamen wir näher an die Stadt heran. Die ganze Stadt war verlassen, was für ein Durcheinander! Häuser standen in Brand, zusammengeprallte Autos, einige mit toten Menschen noch darin. Wir fuhren Zickzack auf der ganzen Straße um den Wracks auszuweichen, Leichen und einigen Plünderern, die tot da lagen neben den Dingen, die sie geplündert hatten. Einige der Dinge konnten noch verwendet werden, und waren sehr wertvoll, wir sahen sogar Säcke von Geld und wertvollen Schmuck mitten auf dem Weg, aber wir machten uns nicht einmal die Mühe sie aufzuheben, diese nun wertlosen Dinge. Tote Körper lagen da wo sie hingefallen waren. Die Kirchen waren völlig ausgeraubt und ausgebrannt, einer der Priester starb, er schien versucht zu haben, den Mob zu stoppen. Wir entdeckten eine Gruppe von Menschen zu Fuß in der Ferne, sie waren Menschen, die wir nicht kannten. Sie sahen aus wie Zeugen zu uns und sie schauten auf uns in der gleichen Weise. Wir gingen ihnen entgegen und fragten die Brüder, wohin wollt ihr. Sie sagten, sie wären auf der Suche nach anderen Jehovas Zeugen Schon bald fanden wir heraus, alle waren wir Jehovas Zeugen, wir umarmten uns. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie aus einer benachbarten Versammlung waren. Sie erzählten uns, dass alle, die sie bisher an diesem Tag trafen, auch Zeugen waren. Wir wurden jetzt immer sicherer, dass Harmageddon vergangen war. Es ist schwer unsere Aufregung zu beschreiben. Jetzt mussten wir nur noch sehen, ob unser Königreichssaal noch stand. Wir alle laufen auf die Straße, schreiend vor begeisterter Erregung. Eine der Schwestern von der benachbarten Versammlung sagte, es erinnere sie an den Tag, als sie den Saal in der Schnellbauweise bauten. Der Saal wurde in einer Woche gebaut! Keiner von uns erwartete, dass alles so schnell organisiert würde. Als wir in den Saal kamen, waren wir geschockt. Es waren so viele Leute dort. Der Saal war ganz mit Brettern vernagelt, und obszöne Graffiti waren überall gesprüht worden. Brüder und Schwestern waren bereits mit Reinigen und Entfernen der Bretter von den Fenstern beschäftigt. Ein Bruder war bereits tätig, den Rasen zu mähen, und ein Erste-Hilfe-Zelt war aufgebaut worden. Als wir dort standen und staunten, tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. Es war unser Bruder Jack der Koordinator. Er war so froh, uns zu sehen, er gab uns allen die größte Umarmung die wir je hatten. Ich werde mich sehr lange an diesen Tag erinnern, als ich so viele glückliche Tränen weinte, bis die Tränen ausgelaufen waren ... Dann erzählte uns Jack, er organisierte Freiwillige und fragte uns, ob wir irgendwelche besonderen Fähigkeiten, die vielleicht nützlich währen. --------- Ich war ein Koch im alten System (Das ist lustig, es scheint jetzt, wir müssen immer über das neue System sprechen ..) Jim, einer der Brüder in unserer Gruppe war ein LKW-Fahrer, erzählt Jack. Um uns bei der Freiwilligen-Abteilung zu registrieren, müssten wir zum Literaturtisch im Saal gehen. Als wir in den Saal gingen, bekamen wir einen weiteren freudevollen Schock. Auch wenn der Ort verwüstet aussah, waren Brüder und Schwestern bereits damit beschäftigt, die Reinigung anzu beginnen. Außerdem waren verschiedene andere Abteilungen für freiwillige Dienste eingerichtet. - Nun, ich muss sagen, sie versuchten zu arbeiten, aber hin und wieder hörten wir Schreie und sahen, sie verließen ihre Tätigkeit und Menschen umarmten einander schluchzend und weinend und lachend alles zur gleichen Zeit, wie es Freunde tun, die es geschafft haben Harmageddon zu überleben und sich gefunden hatten. Zwei Brüder lachten und lachten, wenn sie einander sahen. Die Zuschauer fragten einen von ihnen, warum er so viel lachen würde, und wenn er sich selbst vorstellte, er sagte: ”Der Bruder hat überlebt, ich habe das nie geglaubt!" Der andere Bruder war nicht beleidigt, er lachte noch mehr, und sagte später, wenn auch etwas erregt selber: ”Und ich glaubte ebenfalls, Du wärest derjenige, der es am wenigsten schaffen würde, hier zu sein!"...Keiner von Beiden war beleidigt, sie waren einfach nur froh, dort zu sein, und sie umarmten sich mit Tränen überströmten Gesicht ... Andere waren etwas enttäuscht, einige ihrer Geliebten überlebten nicht, aber bald wurden in der Euphorie der dieses großen Tag alle bitteren Gefühle hinweggefegt, und sie lachten mit den gesamten Brüdern. Hin und wieder kamen Menschen laufend in Richtung des Saales springend vor Freude, und riefen: ; "Wir haben es geschafft, Wir haben es geschafft, wir sind wirklich im neuen System!"; und liefen herum schüttelten einander die Hände und umarmten alle neuen Ankömmlinge. In all der Aufregung unter der Jim und ich registriert wurden, durch einem Bruder , welcher alle Namen in einem Laptop eingab. Wir fragten uns, wie er es geschafft hatte, um den Laptop-Accu aufzuladen, aber wir waren zu konfus, um zu fragen. Er erzählte uns, alle Namen würden registriert, damit wir wissen könnten, wer alles überlebt hatte Jim fragte, ob seine Mutter dabei war, die er seit Wochen nicht gesehen hatte. Der Bruder trug den Namen ein und sagt ihm, sie wäre bereits registriert und arbeitete im Erste-Hilfe-Zelt und ...(Jim hörte nicht den Rest dieses Satzes, er lief ab wie ein Olympia-Sprinter zum Erste-Hilfe-Zelt) Später, als Jim zurück kam waren wir beide dabei Lebensmittel aus der Nachbarschaft aufzusammeln sowie alle anderen gebrauchsfähigen Güter Viele Dinge konnten wir retten. So gingen wir weg vom Saal durch die verlassenen Straßen und fanden einen großen Pick-up, in der Mitte einer Kreuzung stehend. Ein großer stämmiger Mann lag tot auf der Straße vor, eine Frau ebenfalls tot, lag neben dem Auto. Wir fragten wir uns kurz, ob sie des Fahrers Frau war. Wir zogen die Leichen auf die Seite der Straße und starteten den Pickup-Truck, er fing sofort an zu laufen. Der Tank war halb voll, so entschlossen wir uns, es für unsere Einsammlungen zu verwenden. Bruder Jim griff in das Handschuhfach und fand eine Handvoll CDs. Sie waren alle Rap und Heavy Metal, er ging damit er zu einer Mülltonne und warf sie weg. Es schien ziemlich belustigt, dass jetzt, wo wir es nicht erwartet haben, die Städtischen Müllwagen jederzeit schnell erreichbar sind, aber dann wieder waren wir froh, denn wir wollten das neue System doch nicht verunreinigen. Wow!? Es scheint so lustig sagen, dass wir immer noch sagten: "Das neue System." Und wir uns nun darin befinden! Wow! Wir waren nur knapp einen Kilometer gefahren, als ein Polizeiauto heranbrauste, scheinbar auf der Jagd nach uns mit Sirenengeheul und blinkenden Lichtern! Jim war schockiert und hatte uns sofort zu einem Versteck gezogen, wie er es immer in der Vergangenheit getan hatte. Aber aus dem Polizeiwagen springt Terry - eine unserer Dienstamtgehilfen, seine Frau Mary mit ihren kleinen Sohn Tim verließen den Wagen. Sie wollten Tim eine Freude bereiten, welcher schon immer gerne in einem Polizeiauto fahren wollte. Terry erzählte uns aufgeregt, wie er dieses Auto auf einer Landstraße mit laufendem Motor verlassen gefunden hatte. Der Polizist lag auf der Straße, es sah aus als ob er erschossen wurde. Terry dachte, das Auto würde seine Familie vor einem langen Marsch zum Königreichssaal bewahren. Wir schlugen vor, er solle zum Saal fahren, um sich dort registrieren zu lassen, aber dass er nicht benötigt würde, um als Polizist für Ordnung zu sorgen. Als Terry wieder zum Wagen ging, kam eine Stimme auf dem Polizeifunk: "Hallo, kann jeder uns hören?" Terry antwortete dem Aufruf und wir fanden heraus, die Stimme war von einem Bruder in einer benachbarten Stadt, der ebenfalls einen Polizeiwagen gefunden hatte. Sie berichteten, dass überall die Brüder davon überzeugt waren, Harmageddon sei vorbei. Es gab Szenen des Jubels, Menschen tanzen, sprangen vor Freude und weinte Tränen des Glücks, sagte der Bruder im Polizei-Radio. Wir sprangen zurück in den Lkw und ging von Haus zu Haus, sammelten Lebensmittel von Küchenschränken und Restaurants, bis der Lastwagen voll geladen war. An einem der Häuser, Jim rannte zurück zum LKW, sich krumm lachend. Er schrie: "komm und wirf einen Blick darauf, was ich sehe," da war ein Schild an der Tür: "KEINE ZEUGEN JEHOVAS BITTE!" Wir lösten das Schild von der Tür und steckte es in die Tasche, um es dann den Brüdern im Saal zu zeigen, und sie zum Lachen riefen: Hallo, wir sind Zeugen Jehovas und wir rufen alle Häuser in der Nachbarschaft. Es schien ein wenig traurig, dass unser Zeugnisgeben beendet hatte, wie wir es kannten im Alten System. Dann haben wir uns gefragt, was Jehova wohl noch alles tun würde, wenn die Auferstehung starten würde. Einer der Brüder in unserer Versammlung welche mit der Bedienung und Einrichtung der Mikrofon -u. Verstärkeranlage für die Schnellbauweise der Königreichs-Säle beauftragt war, hatte eine Erweiterung Systems gemacht.A lle Brüder und Schwestern waren zum. Mittagessen zusammen. Während wir aßen, kam eine Ansage über das System: "Brüder und Schwestern, wir haben eine wichtige Nachricht von der Leitenden Körperschaft; HARMAGEDON ist vorbei!!! Jeder, den ihr nun seht hat den Krieg von Harmageddon durch Jehovas unverdiente Güte überlebt!!!" E in riesiger Jubel stieg auf Brüder und Schwestern tanzten, jubelten, umarmten sich feierten Jehova und Jesus Christus als ewige Sieger. Dann regte einer der italienischen Brüder an, Lied 212 zu singen: "Wir danken dir Jehova!" in italienischer Sprache. Wir alle kennen die Melodie, und alle stimmten begeistert mit ein. '''Anfang der Besiedlung': Bearbeiten a)12 Ehepaare bilden die Grundlage der Bevölkerung Sie haben je 3-4 Kinder, welche mit der Zeit auch wieder 4 Kinder je Paar haben. Aus diesen Personen bildet sich die neue Menschheit dieses Planeten. oder b)1 Ehepaar besiedelt, wie unsere Ur-Eltern mit denselben Bedingungen wie diese - den Planeten. Das bedeutet natürlich die Verheiratung der Geschwister - wenigstens der ersten Generation - untereinander. Dürfte aber kein Tabu sein, da alle Menschen im Neuen System genetisch gesund, das heißt vollkommen, sind. Strukturen der Besiedlung Bearbeiten Diese soll auf möglichst Kleinserien Strukturen beruhen. Als kleinste Zelle wird die Familie betrachte, welche sich mit anderen - meist 12 - Familien im Dorf niederläßt. Familie Bearbeiten Der Hektar als Lösung: Bei dem von uns angestrebten ökologischen Fußabdruck von 1 ha pro Mensch beansprucht eine Familie nur noch 7 ha. Konkret braucht es dafür einen angepassten Lebensstil im Rahmen einer Siedlung, einem Waldgartendorf. Die 7 Hektar, pro Familie, im Einzelnen: * Auf 1 Hektar lebt die Familie in hohem Grad an Selbstversorgung und produziert Überschüsse. * 1 Hektar wird genutzt für Wege, Werkstätten, Schule, etc. * 1 Hektar für gemeinschaftlichen Wald. * 1 Hektar für Landwirtschaft, Getreide oder Weidefläche. * Ausserhalb der Siedlung 1 Hektar Wildnissfläche. * Nutzung überregionaler Infrastruktur 1 Hektar. * Produkte aus anderen Regionen 1 Hektar Dorf Bearbeiten Die Prinzipien dieser hervorragenden Quelle 1 wurden weiterentwickelt und mit Hilfe der himmlischen Regierung zur Perfektion gebracht! Auszug aus oben erwähnter Quelle: Die Waldgartendorf-Vision Ein Waldgartendorf ist mehr als Wald, Garten und Dorf * Ein Waldgartendorf besteht aus einer Anzahl von Familienlandsitzen sowie gemeinsam genutzten Strukturen, beispielsweise Wegen, Wasserflächen, Gebäuden, Weideflächen, Wald und Wildnis. * Jede Familie lebt auf ihrem Familienlandsitz, der idealerweise einen Hektar (10.000 m²) groß ist. * Ein lebendiger Zaun aus Bäumen und Sträuchern umgibt jeden Landsitz in bunter und nützlicher Vielfalt. * Wald bildet mit seiner Vielfalt an Geschöpfen und Wirkungen die Lebensgrundlage. Er gedeiht auf der Hälfte bis zwei Drittel eines jeden Familienlandsitzes. * Auf jedem Landsitz gibt es ein oder mehrere Wasserflächen, Brunnen und/oder Quellen. Benutztes Wasser wird durch lebende Pflanzenwurzeln gereinigt. * Der Garten mit Gemüse, Kräutern, Beerensträuchern, Nuss- und Obstbäumen bedient den eigenen Bedarf und produziert gegebenenfalls Überschüsse. * Sofern eine Familie Strom nutzen will produziert sie diesen auf ihrem Landsitz selbst. * Haus und Nebengebäude bestehen hauptsächlich aus natürlichen Materialien der näheren Umgebung. Der lebende Hektar wird zum großen Wohnzimmer Bildung und Weiterbildung Bearbeiten Auf Bildung und Ausbildung für jedermann wird allergrößten Wert gelegt. Grenzen dafür bestehen nicht. Die Grundlage der Bildung wird in der Familie und im Dorf bereitet. Die Eltern wechseln als Lehrer sich miteinander ab. Schulen: # Basis-Schule - 4. Klasse im Dorf # Mittelschule - 10. Klasse in den verschiedenen Zentren # Oberschule - 12. Klasse im Wissenschafts-Zentrum als Kolleg einer Universität zugeordnet # Universität - mit u.A. Instituten welche autodidaktisches Lernen unterstützen Wirtschaft und Produktion Bearbeiten Wirtschaft Bearbeiten Geldwirtschaft ist nicht vorhanden! Gute Gründe für ein besseres Leben ohne Geld erkannte man schon in der Alten Zeit.2 Die W. ist überwiegend auf Selbstversorgung und Kooperation aufgebaut. Zu den Produkten aus Garten -u. Landwirtschaft (landwirtschaftliche Flächen werden in Allmende-Wirtschaft gemeinschaftlich genutzt) gehört auch das jede Person dazu sich handwerkliche Fähigkeiten angeeignet hat. Im Austausch der Fähigkeiten ist eine Nachbarschafts-u. Dorfhilfe selbstverständlich. Dazu gehören auch Projekte in größeren Maßstäben. Industrielle Produktion Bearbeiten Es gibt nur eine Klein-Industrie. Sie wird nur in Gang gesetzt, wenn Bedarf geordert wird. So viel wie nötig, so wenig wie möglich, um Ressourcen zu schonen! Jeder überlegt sich; was er unbedingt braucht. Geht es auch ohne diese Sache? Es wird auf beste Qualität und Umweltschutz geachtet. Technisches Zentrum Bearbeiten Fertigung In den technischen Zentren befinden sich Läger, Manufakturen der verschiedenen Handwerker und Spezialisten, kleinere Fabriken oder Produktionsstätten, welche die über den in den Dörfern gefertigten Waren bei Bedarf ergänzen. Sie sind mit den Dörfern modular verzahnt und werden nur benutzt, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt. Auf größere, industrielle Fertigung wird bewusst verzichtet, ebenso auf künstliche Bedarfsweckung durch Werbung Arbeitsverhalten Jeder hilft jeden auf total freiwilliger und liebevoller Basis. Verwaltungszentr'''en Bearbeiten Es wurden die Strukturen der AZ zum größten Teil beibehalten. Das beinhaltete zum größten Teil technische und planerische Koordination für den übergeordneten Bereich, sofern sie nicht im Konsens der Dörfer wahrgenommen werden konnten. Der frühere, bürokratischer Aufwand verringerte sich unter 10%, da z.B. alle juristischen und finanziellen Probleme sich in Nichts auflösten. . Wissenschaft Bearbeiten Forschung ist positiv von Interessen, Zwecken und somit einem Sinn geleitet. Suche nach Wahrheit, Lösung von Problemen materieller Art. Spirituelle Probleme sind nicht mehr vorhanden! '''Astronomie Bearbeiten Universum Bearbeiten Galaxien Habitable Zonen 3 Fakten: '''Nach den in der AZ=(Alten Zeit) vorliegenden Fakten wurde die Zahl der bewohnbaren Planeten in der Heimat-Galaxis auf 100 Mrd. geschätzt = '''Sterne = = Planeten = Erdähnliche Planeten Es sind hier Planeten gemeint, welche die gleiche Land/Wasser-Verteilung haben, wie auf unserer Erde. Auf einem solchen möchte ich meine Geschichte spielen lassen! Diese Biologie '''Bearbeiten '''Physik Bearbeiten Grundlagenforschung Bearbeiten Durch diese Forschung, auch auf Grundlage von einigen Hypothesen von Physikern der Vor-Harmagedon-Zeit, stellte es sich heraus, dass es mehrere Dimensionen gibt. 4 Chemie Bearbeiten in Bearbeitung Botanik '''Bearbeiten in Bearbeitung '''Technik Bearbeiten a)Grundsätzlich: nur zum praktischen Nutzen - reizvolles Design selbstverständlich.Ökologische und ökonomische Verarbeitung und Produktion aller Güter. Fortlaufend Bedarfsermittlungen nach den Wünschen und Bedürfnissen der Menschen; es wird nur das hergestellt was nötig ist und gewünscht wird. Aber auch Individualität der Einzelnen, ja der sich entwickelnden Planeten-Gesellschaft ist gewünschtes Ziel der Community; auch im Kontrast zu anderen Planeten! Ein weiteres Prinzip der Menschheit nach Harmagedon: Soviel Technik wie nötig - So wenig Technik wie möglich b)Ziel der Produktion, ja gesamten Volkswirtschaft: ein Höchstmaß an Lebensdauer aller produzierten Güter und immer weitere Verbesserungen und Vollkommenheit des Lebens. Asteroid-Bergbau '''5 Bearbeiten ☀Ein Ziel war die Detektion von geeigneten, erdnahen Asteroiden mittels Weltraumteleskopen und eine spätere automatisierte Prospektion, Exploration und Abbau der Rohstoffvorkommen, wie z.B. Osmium, Iridium, Platin, Palladium und Wasser durch Roboter-Sonden. '''Raumschiff-Antriebe und Kosmos-Transporttechnik Bearbeiten Warp-Antrieb - Alcubierre http://www.daviddarling.info/encyclopedia/A/Alcubdrive.html Stargate Bearbeiten * Die Stargates erzeugen künstliche Wurmlöcher, welche zwischen zwei Toren aufgebaut werden und wo Materie in komprimierter Form hindurch geleitet wird, nachdem sie energetisch aufgeladen wurde.71 : Damit ein durch ein Stargates erzeugtes Wurmloch offen bleibt, muss irgendwas hindurch geleitet werden, wenigstens Funkwellen1. : Ein Wurmloch zieht seine Energie immer von dem Stargate, von dem es ausgeht, solange genug Energie vorhanden ist.8 Allerdings kann ein Stargate aber auch bei Energiemangel von dem anderen Stargate versorgt werden. Dabei muss aber das Ausgangstor mindestens die Verbindung zum anderem Tor herstellen können.9 Der Wurmlochantrieb: Bearbeiten benutzt Wurmlöcher für den überlichtschnellen Transport von größeren Objekten Beamen Bearbeiten Für den Transport aus einem Raumschiff zur Oberfläche des Planeten wurde die Technik des Beamens6entwickelt. Es stellte sich als nützlich heraus die Beam-Technik auf die Entfernung der Lagrange-Punktehttps://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lagrange-Punkte der jeweiligen Planeten zu beschränken. Grund: zu hoher technisch-energetischer Aufwand. Datendarstellung '''Bearbeiten '''Hologramme in lebensgroßer Projektion. Diese hier als virtuelle Realität 7 angestoßene Entwicklung wurde mit der Holografie 8 verbunden und führte zur Entwicklung der Holodeck-ähnlichen Datendarstellung. Bionik 9 Bearbeiten Fachübergreifende, technische Wissenschaft, welche nach dem Vorbild der Natur; (Erst nach Harmagedon verstand man völlig und Schritt für Schritt die überragende Weisheit und Genialität unseres Schöpfers, wie sie u.A. auch in der Natur, zu finden ist.) überraschende Lösung vielfältiger Art anzubieten hat. - siehe Bild.